John Giant
| }} is one of the marine officers in the Marine Headquarters. His name and rank are revealed in One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements. He is the first giant to be revealed in the series, however his race was revealed much later than his introduction. Appearance John Giant is a giant, and towers over regular soldiers by several times. He wears a red hat with the Marine's symbol on it, and a variation of the standard Marine coat with yellow colorings, red borders, and medals adorned on the left side. Unlike other high-ranking Marines, he wears his Marine coat with his arms in the sleeves. Underneath that, he wears an orange shirt, simple loose pants and boots. Overall, he appears to be a well decorated Marine. In the anime, he is shown to have curly brown hair. He also wields a katana that fits his size, slung over his shoulder. Abilities and Powers John is a Giant, which grants him strength and endurance that is several times greater than that of an average human. He is a swordsman, with a katana that fits his size. However, his skills cannot be determined as he fought against the powerful Whitebeard but was quickly defeated. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki, so John can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History Post Arlong Arc He was first seen during the announcement of Luffy's first bounty. At that time he was giving a speech about maintaining "Justice". Enies Lobby Arc He was seen again, shouting orders after the Buster Call was signaled. When the signal was received a report was given directly to him, implying his high status at the headquarters, as well as the fact that he has the powers to command others of the same rank (via the five Buster Call Vice-Admirals). Marineford Arc When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Giant reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Marineford. He is seen gathering alongside his fellow Marines. Three hours before Ace's execution, he is seen rallying the 100,000 troops in Marineford for the upcoming battle. After the pirates began their advance when Whitebeard began his attack, Giant tried to prevent them from entering into the plaza by attacking them with his sword. However, when Whitebeard himself confronted him, Giant was quickly defeated by losing his balance from Whitebeard's tilt attack followed by a quake punch to the chest. It hasn't been revealed on whether or not he survived the war, but after getting knocked out by Whitebeard's attack, it would be impossible for him to return to the plaza before the Marines raised the seige wall. And for a man of his size, it would also be unlikely for him to avoid getting hit by one of Akainu's volcanic meteors and he could possibly drown after the ice melted. Major Battles *John Giant vs. Whitebeard References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Giants Category:Marines Category:Swordsmen Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Haki Users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists